Salsa
, alternatively known as is a Demon God of the Dark Empire who serves Mechikabura. Appearance Salsa is a pink-skinned demon sporting red hair, red eyes and red curved shadow trim. He wears a white handkerchief of sorts tucked into a blue-yellow shirt lined with gold, dark blue pants, and black boots. Over it all is a posh blue robe lined with gold, complete with a hood and dark blue Potara Earrings worn on the outside. Salsa's weapon of choice is a double-edged sword with a light blue orb adorned at the top of the blade. Personality Salsa is shown to have extreme loyalty towards his master Mechikabura, feeling as thou he has shamed Mechikabura for being unable to defeat Xeno Turles and furthermore willing to side with Mechikabura alongside Shroom when the Dark Empire factions split. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga In the manga, Salsa first appears alongside his master Mechikabura at the Tree of Might to recover the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball from Xeno Turles. After Xeno Turles eats a piece of the Fruit from the Tree he undergoes a Dark Evolution transformation and suddenly hurls a large rock toward Salsa and Mechikabura. Salsa attempts to intervene by slicing the rock to pieces and attacking Xeno Turles with a kick to the back of the Saiyan's neck, to no avail. Xeno Turles delivers a hard kick that sends Salsa flying back to Mechikabura's side, leaving the old Dark King to eradicate Xeno Turles himself, leaving Salsa in both awe and shame. Salsa later appears in the nick of time to save Towa from Demon God Buu's attack. When Towa asks why he decided to show up, Salsa responds by stating he has lost his honor after shaming Mechikabura in his previous fight with Xeno Turles, though declares that his Demon God abilities have better stabilized in his body since then. He demonstrates this by using his newfound might to launch a powerful Tricky Tornado that completely eradicates the bodies of both Xeno Majin Buu (and furthermore Xeno Janemba) and Xeno Lord Slug, freeing their Dark Dragon Balls and Dabura as a result and leaving Towa free to recover both and teleport away. Salsa stands alongside his fellow Demon Gods to fend of the Time Patrol warriors in order to buy time for Dark Shenron to restore Mechikabura's youth and true power. He briefly confronts Chamel, but the battle reaches an abrupt end when the Time Patrol are teleported back to the Time Nest. Dark King Mechikabura Saga After Mechikabura escapes from the Time Labyrinth with Chronoa under his mind control, Salsa and the other Demon Gods are granted an augmented Demon God form. Salsa is later assigned to protect the Blue Hell Gate to maintain the seal to Mechikabura's Lair and subsequently confronted by Xeno Goku. After using his wind abilities to fling Xeno Goku's Kamehameha back at him, Salsa uses his Tricky Tornado to try and land more blows. While Xeno Goku struggles against the technique, Salsa rushes in to finish him off with his sword but is countered when Xeno Goku uses his Power Pole to strike Salsa in the stomach. Xeno Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan and fires a second Kamehameha that manages to defeat Salsa. Afterwards, Salsa is summoned by Mechikabura, and absorbed by him with the other Demon Gods so Mechikabura can achieve the Time Power Unleashed form. In the game, Salsa and Shroom are the only two Demon Gods to remain on Mechikabura's side after everything is taken into his black hole. When the two battle Xeno King Vegeta and Xeno Bardock, Mechikabura forces them to take on their true Dark Forms, but Salsa and Shroom are swiftly defeated by the Saiyan duo, and perish as a result of using the Dark Forms in battle. Power ;Manga In the manga, his kick does no damage to Xeno Turles in his Rampaging form and is knocked away stating that his power is equal to or slightly above his own. Later, when his Demon God power has fully stabilized, Demon God Salsa becomes strong enough to destroy both Xeno Lord Slug and Xeno Majin Buu with both Xeno Janemba and Demon God Dabura absorbed using his Tricky Tornado. With his second Demon God form, Salsa is able to overwhelm base form Xeno Goku, but is taken down by a single Kamehameha from him after he turns Super Saiyan. ;Game In the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, even with assistance from Baby Vegeta, Infected Gohan, Infected Goten and Infected Trunks, Demon God Salsa is defeated by Demigra, who considers him a weakling. Techniques and Special Abilities * - Salsa's Super Attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. Salsa spins his sword around and conjures up a tornado that attacks the opponent. ** - Salsa's second form's Super Attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. A more powerful version of Trick of Tornado. ** - Salsa's Dark Form's Super Attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. Salsa rushes at the opponent and slashes them multiple times with his blades, then sends them into the air inside of a tornado made of dark magic. Salsa then assaults his foe with a dark hurricane. Forms Demon God Salsa possesses the Demon God state, and has only ever appeared in this form and it's varieties. In the manga, Salsa does not fully stabilize his Demon God power until just before his battle with Xeno Lord Slug and Xeno Majin Buu. Second Version Salsa is granted a more powerful state of the Demon God form after a youthful Mechikabura escapes from the Time Labyrinth. In this state, his shadow trim expands vertically across his face, and his robe becomes longer with a more subdued golden trim. His ears presumably grow longer and pointier. In the manga, while Salsa's power has a significant enough increase to allow him to outmatch Xeno Goku, the tables are turned on him when Xeno Goku unleashes Super Saiyan and takes Salsa down. Dark Form Salsa takes on his Dark FormDark Form url during the final battle between the Dark Empire loyalists and the Time Patrol-Dark Empire leavers. In this state, he appears much more canine, sporting wild, unruly red hair with long, pointy ears adorned with his Potara. The upper half of his face is now a dark shade of blue, much like his body and his new spiked cape. He gains a distinctive yellow marking on his chest, and bares small fangs. Though using his Dark Form leaves him susceptible to dying afterwards, it grants him a massive boost in power - though even with Dark Shroom's help, Salsa was unable to defeat Xeno Bardock and Xeno King Vegeta and both Demon Gods perished as a result. Battles ;Manga *Salsa (Demon God) vs. Xeno Turles (Rampaging) *Salsa (Demon God) vs. Xeno Majin Buu (Demon God Dabura/Janemba absorbed) and Xeno Lord Slug (Great Namekian/Dark Evolution) *Salsa (Demon God) vs. Chamel (Demon God) *Salsa (Demon God; second version) vs. Xeno Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) List of characters killed by Salsa *Xeno Majin Buu - Salsa destroys Dark Demon God Buu with his Trick of Tornado. *Xeno Janemba - Salsa destroys Dark Demon God Buu with his Trick of Tornado, also destroying Xeno Janemba, whom Xeno Majin Buu had absorbed. *Xeno Lord Slug - Salsa destroys Slug with the same attack used to kill Xeno Majin Buu. Trivia *Much like many of the other Demon Gods appearing in various Dragon Ball media, Salsa's name comes from a sauce, specifically . Gallery References Site Navigation es:Salsa it:Salsa Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Time Breakers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Swordsmen Category:DBH Characters